


番外2

by Buleonesun



Category: De - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buleonesun/pseuds/Buleonesun
Kudos: 3





	番外2

番外2  
早上五点生物钟准时让李东海睁开了眼睛，正准备迅速的收拾洗漱。才发觉不是自己的房间，腰部一阵作痛和桌上摆着的作业，都在告诉着东海，昨晚发生了什么。  
有些糟糕...

走到自己房间，门是紧闭的，东海悄悄的拧了下把手，门就轻易地开了。顺利地进入，就看见自己床上睡着的李赫宰，被子很是整齐的铺平，没有任何褶皱，不愧是爱整洁的好习惯，跟自己的睡姿真的互补。但...这样睡觉真的不会难受吗。  
轻手轻脚的洗漱收拾完，东海看了下时间，过十分钟再叫他起床也来得及。于是站在床的一侧，蹲下很认真的看着安静睡着的少爷。这是他第一次看见他的睡颜，冷白皮的肤色衬得睫毛又黑又长，高高的鼻子和深邃的眼眶使他的五官很是立体，还有那红润的唇，好看的不像话，是吻过自己的唇。  
一阵莫名的心跳，让东海立马站了起来。保持距离。但仍然忍不住望向睡着的他。  
睡着时的少爷很温柔。李赫宰在别人的嘴里，都是开朗，性格很好的人。但在自己这里，一直冷冰冰的，有了不开心的事情只会闷着给自己摆臭脸，从来不说为什么。所以，从7岁自己进入这个家，到现在的十年里，李赫宰的秘密越来越多，东海只觉得自己越来越不懂他，包括昨晚的行为，他也不知道，这算什么。  
“东海？”不知什么时候，李赫宰睁开了眼睛，迷离的问了一句。  
“少爷。”东海回过神，恢复了往日的沉稳眼神。  
“几点了？”  
“其实还可以再睡两分钟的，本想着等会叫你。”边说边打开了一旁暗黄的夜灯。  
李赫宰忽地勾了下唇，被子从他的肩膀滑下，露出赤裸的上身，一个伸手就把东海扯到了怀里。轻轻的吻了下怀里人的额头，小声说：“这两分钟，睡觉可不就浪费了。让我抱会。”

东海边递给李赫宰衣服边平稳着紧张的心情，他现在也没想明白，这是个什么走向，只能维持着平常的程序。  
“东海，今天有颁奖。”李赫宰边扣好衣服的扣子，边望向一旁傻愣愣看着自己的小可爱。  
“好。”立马反应过来，找了条黑色的领带，递了过去。  
“怎么，今天不帮我带了吗？”李赫宰没有接过，而是走进了几步，疑问的话语里面带着些许的调戏。  
东海低下头，躲避着目光，把领带挂在了李赫宰的脖子上，随后快速的打好结，理了理领带的位置。就转身出了门，说着：“少爷，我们快迟到了。”  
李赫宰刚才炙热的目光，不用抬眼都能感受到。东海下楼梯时拍了拍自己泛红的脸，深深吐了一口气。

下了车，东海像往常一样，把书包帮李赫宰拎到校门口，才站在身后，帮他垮在肩上。“少爷，我下午就在这里等你。有事打电话。”东海冷静的说完，结果出乎意料的被拉住，李赫宰指了指自己的脖子，说：“你记得找个围巾带上把。”说完，就用一根手指挠了挠东海的手心，满意的转身离开。  
李东海莫名其妙的摸了摸自己的脖子，并没有什么东西啊。于是稀里糊涂的坐上车，去了训练的场所。

“谈恋爱了吗？”李叔递给东海一瓶矿泉水，坐在一旁调侃地说。  
“什么？”东海迅速的灌下了一整瓶，随后喘着粗气，不解的眼神。  
“你的脖子。你去看看？”李叔笑了笑“十分钟后射击场见。”

“靠！”东海对着卫生间的镜子，憋红了脸，默默的骂出一个脏字。但一想到是李赫宰吻过的证明，又不禁淡淡的笑了。原来早上是这个意思，想到对方的脸，就有些迫不及待的想要去接他放学了。

今天破天开荒，李赫宰一个人走了出来，没有女生陪着，还自己拎着包，远远看见李东海，就快步走了过来，拉着东海上了后座。  
东海一阵莫名其妙，之前都是自己坐副驾驶的，还是第一次被拉到了后座。  
刚想说什么，就被李赫宰的唇深深的吻住了，好像不满意对方的反应，于是牙齿咬住了东海的下唇，吃痛的张开了唇，刚好趁机舌头都侵入了进去，一阵久久的缠绵。东海觉得自己都快呼吸不上来了，才被放开，于是又感到对方在自己的耳根子舔着，弄得他浑身酥软。  
仗着前后座有屏障，李赫宰就不断的亲他，吻他，间隙间说着：“别老抽烟了，我更喜欢吻你本来的味道。好不好。”东海被吻的轻轻的喘着气，乖巧的点了点头。也不说话，眼睛亮晶晶的看着压在自己身上的人，吐出的每一口气息，都喷到对方的唇上。这么近的距离，让东海第一次觉得，李赫宰是属于自己的。

慢慢的，很奇怪。每天从煮咖啡被奖励的亲吻，再到帮李赫宰刮胡须，被抱着在洗漱台上一次次的索要。东海觉得一切都美好的不真实。他每天靠在车上，抽完烟，嚼着嘴里的薄荷糖，会陷入思考。莫名不安于这样的关系，没有挑明，不能见光，但却干了情侣间该干的一切。  
东海不敢问，他害怕失去。虽然他很想很想知道，李赫宰是怎么想的。  
薄荷味在口腔里散开，东海望着天空，太阳暖暖的，很舒服。

终于，有一天晚上。做完后，东海趴在李赫宰的胸膛上，郁闷的说了一句：“少爷，我发现你有很多秘密，都不愿意告诉我。”  
李赫宰本看着手机，听到这句话后，摸了摸怀里人的头发，说：“你想知道什么。”  
“全部，我希望你可以不要对我，有隐瞒。”  
“哈哈，这句话说的，海海真像我的小女朋友呢。”  
“不算把，情侣的话，才不像我们这样。”  
“那是怎么样？”  
“我觉得会约会吧...”李东海眨了眨眼睛，想到自己看到的书里面，好像会一起看电影，去餐厅吃饭。这应该是算的吧。  
“那就去约会，怎么样！”李赫宰俯身亲了下东海的头顶，语气里慢慢的宠溺。  
“不行，被别人知道的话...”东海保存着理智，他们的关系只能潜在水里，绝对不能被发现。现在夫人和老爷在美国处理企业，等到一个月后回来，被发现，自己绝对会连累李赫宰的。  
“海海，你不相信我吗，不要怕。十年了，我已经有准备了。”这不是心血来潮，而是蓄意谋划。李东海，从一开始见你，我就知道，你是我的，一辈子。

东海没有想到李赫宰真的拉着自己来了影院，似乎是包场，没有一个人。  
“少爷，我....”东海望着被拉着的手，想说他很感动，却被对方的嘘声打断。  
“要开始了，海海，这是我最喜欢的电影。”李赫宰说着，影片就开始了放映，名字出来是《爱在黎明破晓前》，东海很少看电影，每天都在训练和照顾李赫宰，根本没有时间去享受。所以他看的很认真，在女主说：“I like to feel his eyes on me when I look away.”时东海莫名的流下了眼泪，转头想看李赫宰什么反应时，才发现他一直盯着自己，对视上的一瞬间，李赫宰一只手抹去他的泪水，一只手握住了他的手指。  
随后东海感受到了无名指一瞬间的冰凉，是戒指，简单却很华贵的。李赫宰什么也没说，把自己的手握住他的，刚好东海看到了对方无名指上同款的银白戒指。  
回握住。  
谢谢你，李赫宰，我爱你。我会有一天亲口告诉你，我爱你。


End file.
